psl_goalholefandomcom-20200213-history
PEMUL
and Wallace and the Lads]] The PEMUL (Pro Evo Mega Ultra League) is the highest level of Pro Evo Competition. Initially beginning play as the PSL (Pro Evo Super League) the competition is currently in its 7th season having gone through numerous rebrandings and restructures. History The league was initially formed by ten teams wishing to take part in more competitive and regular games. The founding members were Dynamo Average Joe, Team O, Foggy's Fu**ing Fury , Wallace and the Lads, Dungheap United, LMA FC, Athletico Rejectico, Identikit Bullsh*t, Dave's Driving Disaster and Foggy's Magic Madmen. The league proved extremely popular with players and fans alike, although early seasons were dominated by Stock Team, who were champions in the first four seasons of the league's existence. The addition of several new teams over the years went some way to making the league more competitive, although there was controversy over perceived corruption within the league's governing committee, resulting in a series of relegations and reprieves which some regarded as arbitrary and unfair. and Phillpot Jr in season 7 ]] Recent interviews with the Bavarian Ball Blasters' utility player 10 Second Intervals have lead media outlets to believe there is some dissatisfaction with the tyranny exhibited by league chairman (as well as deity, monarch, League Admission Secretary, head of the PEMUL clergy and 37 time winner of the Player of the Season award) Derek Goals. Season by Season Season 1 The first season in PEMUL history featured ten different teams playing each other once in a round robin system. Eight of these teams were composed of superhuman players blessed with physical and technical excellence, whilst LMA FC and Dung Heap United both had somewhat less able squads. The first ever game in league history was contested by Athletico Rejectico and Foggy's Magic Madmen, with the madmen eventually pulling off a 5-4 victory. Dave's Driving Disaster dominated the league, finishing in first place a clear eight points ahead of runners up Dynamo Average Joe. Dung Heap United finished bottom of the league without having obtained a single point although no system of relegation was then in place. Twissinator of Wallace and the Lads was awarded the golden boot having scored fifteen goals in nine games. Season 2 Despite having finished third the previous season, Identikit BullSh*t were removed from the league due to their lack of popularity. In their place, new club Phillpot Jr were admitted to the league and immediately finished as league runners up, only two points behind Dave's Driving Disaster who won a second consecutive title. Dung Heap United once again finished bottom of the league whilst DDD player The Animal claimed the golden boot with twenty two goals from nine games. Season 3 The league expanded to a total of eleven teams for season three. LMA FC were relegated, and two new teams joined in the shape of The Dandy Clan and the Mega Milford Autobots. The newly rebranded Stock Team completed the first unbeaten season in PEMUL history, winning nine of their games and drawing only one. They finished as champions, eight points clear of runners up Team O. Dung Heap United finished bottom yet again, though league expansion gave them a reprieve. Stock Team's Mr Mustard claimed the golden boot with twenty goals. Season 4 Season four saw twelve teams now competing in the league, with the adition of new club Altrincham. Stock Team took their fourth consecutive title, finishing only a single point clear of Team O who finished as runners up for a second consecutive season. Mr Mustard again took the golden boot award this time having scored a record thirty-six goals from eleven games. Season 5 The league was reduced to only eight teams for this season, with the likes of Dung Heap United and Altrincham departing. In pre season, it was announced that Stock Team's management had defected to Athletico Rejectico. This prompted a change in fortune for the gung-ho underdogs who romped to a title win, finally ending Stock Team's stranglehold on the league.. Season 6 Before the season began, pundits had expected a second title win for Rejectico. Former AFC Circus goalkeeper Madilanjofan had even vowed to the press "if Rejectico don't win the league this season I'll eat my baseball cap!". But early rounds of fixtures failed to establish a true title favourite as Rejectico suffered a series of poor results. The title was only decided on the final day when Liberation Front pulled off a surprise championship win. Season 7 The league was expanded to a record 15 teams and featured new clubs Bavarian Ball Blasters, Real Rejectico, RoomInVillageRoughRiders, "City" and Duck Billed United. The Mega Milford Autobots also returned to the league. Format The league currently has 15 members who play each other once each per season. There are no play offs but there are an as yet undetermined number of relegation places. Rules For the most part, PEMUL games take place under ordinary association football rules. However, there are several regulations unique to this competition. * Goalkeepers must be no taller than 145cm unless their team has access to a Tall Keeper Permit. * Players must have superhuman abilities, both technical and physical. * Players must either look ridiculous or have ridiculous personalities/backstories. Dynamo Average Joe are exempt from this rule. League Records and Landmarks Highest Scoring Game: Athletico Rejectico 6 - 12 Foggy's Magic Madmen Most Titles (4): Derek Barber Invincible XI Most Goals in a season (36): Mr Mustard Current Member Clubs Phillpot. Jr Derek Barber Invincible XI Somerset Top Fogs Real Rejectico Dynamo Average Joe "City" The Dandy Clan Team O Mega Milford Autobots Athletico Rejectico Wallace and the Lads Duck Billed United RoomInVillageRoughRiders Bavarian Ball Blasters George Osborne Rockets